


I'm Back Derek!

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, They Actually Turn Into Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lone wolves... that have many similarities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***

The moon. It was full as ever. The power just radiated off it like a wave in the ocean. It gave the young, lone wolf a sense of longing as she gazed up at it, howling in mourning at the loss of her pack. Her fur a dusted chestnut, with streaks of white gracing her muscle lean frame. She lost her pack, they were killed by a rival pack. She was ordered to stay back, protect the little ones when she was merely a little one as well. Fifteen years old, & still having trouble controlling her wolf side during the full moon & the adults wanted her to protect the young ones. One had managed its way past their defenses, she automatically fought back. Snapping teeth, snarling, growling, & the ripping of fur & flesh. She tried. She did. Yet she blames herself, she ran once she realized they were gone. Her pack & the enemies. She ran with her tail between her legs, injured, angry, & the worst for any werewolf... being alone.

***

So here she sat, atop a random hill in the town known as Beacon Hills. She thought about transferring to this school, she'd need a place to stay though. Her family gone, she wouldn't go to an orphanage. That was final. The wind gusted by, making her cringe. She caught the scent of a werewolf- multiple werewolves, one of which an alpha- a true alpha. She overjoyed & not caring about the whole border/territory thing, she howled. Loud & clear, it being heard throughout the town. She waited patiently.

***

She still waited. Sitting back on her haunches, claws kneading the dirt beneath her paws. It hurt when she thought about her pack. It had been six months. Six whole months since she was last human, she could feel it, everyday losing more & more of her humanity as the animal side took over. If she stayed like this much longer, she knew she may never return. She'd be trapped- trapped in the shape of a wolf, unable to communicate with other humans- it scared her, yet she was about ready to give up. Succumbing to the way of the wolf sounded way easier then fighting it- giving up always seemed like the easy option. Her ears perked up at the sound of a twig snapping behind her, slowly, she twisted her head. A dark figure, slim, came out of the tree line. Straight towards her. A boy, young, maybe slightly older than her. His hair a dark shade of brown, eyes mimicking the color. He wore a red hoodie, & smelled like Hot Pockets. She licked her muzzle at the thought of the delicious meat filled dough creation. He was scared, heart beating erratically when he met her gaze. Though the fear in his brown eyes looked lingered, happiness showed bright in them as well.

"Hey, you're a werewolf right?" He asked quietly, hands out in front of his as he neared the foreign wolf. She sat there, an amused look flashing in her golden, glowing orbs. "Im'ma take that as a yea. Look, I'm no threat-" she snorted in response. "Geez, I can be a threat if I want to-" a howl in the distance interrupted him, & he visibly trembled. She growled in the direction of the howl before quickly walking over to the boy. She pulled at his pant leg, "Follow? Okay." He said as she led him to a cave, big enough for him to hide in. "Thanks, I'm Stiles by the way." He added thoughtfully. She gave a flash of teeth as a response before settling down on the furthest side of him, golden eyes fading to a soft brown. "I'm sorry for intruding on you, but thanks. Some crazed alpha jerk is chasing me, & my stupid friend Scott, who has amazing werewolf abilities can't find me!"

***

She laid there on the mossy floor, listening to the boy- Stiles- tell her his life story. Not that she minded so much, it had been so long since she spoke to another human. Technically. So, she listened to him intently, enjoying his over exaggerations, & multiple hand movements. He reminded her of a puppet, someone always tugging on his strings to bring life to the otherwise dull character.

"And that my wolfy companion, is how I ended up here with you! Not that I mind of course... you listen better than a certain raven haired man..." Stiles said murmuring the last part.

***

It was dawn, by then the ADHD teen had fallen asleep. Sometime during the middle of the night, she stepped over to him, squirming her way underneath his head to keep it off the dirty ground. Stiles responded by curling his arms around her, fingers threading through the fine hairs of her coat as he slept. Mumbling about how dumb his friend was, or how he was always in danger for no reason. If she could smile, she would, so she settled for nuzzling his hair before drifting back to sleep as well.

***

She awoke to the smell of gas, & various foods, along with the slight rocking of a car. She flickered her eyes open, blinking a few times before looking around. As correct. She was in a car, sitting in the passenger seat of an old Jeep.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good, listen since you saved my butt last night, I'm gonna invite you to pack breakfast. I'm sure Sour Wolf won't mind if you join, or borrow a pair of his clothes. Sound good?" He questioned as he took glances at the wolf. She made no objection, just sat up in the seat to let the wind blow in her fur from the open window. Stiles switched on the radio, Fall Out Boy's 'Dance, Dance', came on. She loved this song, first she heard by them, & by the sound of Stiles singing, he enjoyed the music too. She let out a breath of contentment & closed her eyes, still able to see the sunlight through her eyelids.


	2. Pack Breakfast

Sunday: 10:00 AM

Even as she exited the car she remained in wolf form, she trusted this human boy like no other. Reasons unexplainable or something of that she presumed. Stiles pushed opened the door to a spacious loft, spacious as in lacking furniture & other household appliances.

"Stiles, hey!" Chirped a dark haired girl. Her skin pale, almost translucent & cheeks a faint shade of pink. Stiles waved Hi as he made his ways towards them, she became apprehensive of the others around her.

"Hi... who's that?" A curl, sand blonde haired kid asked. His eyes sky blue, & wide with wonder & fear. Stiles looked at the wolf, acting as if he didn't realize she had followed him.

He replied with a shrug, "She saved me since like, Scott couldn't. Don't know her name though, she's been in wolf form since I found her last night." She gazed at the other two teens before walking off to what she supposed was the living room. A rug, coffee table, desk, tv, & couches adorning the space. She decided to relax on the carpet, it being warmed by the sunlight showing through the giant windowed wall now facing her back. Footsteps came from a nearby spiral staircase. She could've sworn she recognized the smell of the lycan.

"Stiles, Isaac, Allison, good morning." He purred, mischievous blue eyes landing on the young wolf laying not five feet from him. "Aww, who's this young wolf?" He asked.

Allison glared at him, "Stiles' friend. Leave her alone." How the girl knew she was a female was beyond her comprehension. The sneaky lycan merely grinned at the new information before stepping closer to the wolf, whose head was now off the ground to watch him.

"A friend? Well, I'm Peter," the older lycan spoke softly. "I can tell you are pack less, is that why you came here? In search of a pack? Sorry to tell you this, but the only alpha in town is a teenager like yourself... & one who isn't looking for a pack, or expanding it anyhow." He continued.

"Peter, you heard Allison, leave her alone." The curly haired- Isaac snarled. Peter reluctantly leaned away, but not before sending a sly smirk to the teen wolf before him. She growled in response at him, she couldn't shake the feeling she knew him. His scent was so familiar. A man. Younger than the other descended down the stairs, a black t, with black pants, & a leather jacket.

"Who's she?" He asked gruffly, glaring daggers into the wolf. Stiles made his way over to the wolf, crouching next to her & scratching behind her ear. Her eyes remained locked on the male before her, his scent was also familiar, & not in a good way.

"She saved me when Scott couldn't, I don't know her name & she's been in wolf form this entire time okay? I thought to show my gratitude I'd invite her to pack breakfast," Stiles spoke, heart beating like a jackrabbit's. "C'mon Derek, she's no threat." He added thoughtfully.

"She can stay, as long as she's in human form. She can borrow a pair of my clothes or something," Derek said annoyed before heading towards the kitchen area.

Stiles hugged her, "Yay, let's go get you clothes!" She followed Stiles up the stairs & into a room, where just a dresser & a bed were. Stiles tossed her a black V-neck, which surprisingly seemed to fit perfectly, along with a pair of boxers (haha), & some faded gray jeans. They were a bit on the baggy side, but she could care less. "So she wolf, what's you're name?" Stiles asked as he sat on the bed.

"Rawlston," she spoke softly. It had been so long since she spoke, her own voice sounded foreign to her. Stiles nodded & led her downstairs.

"Well, you already met Allison, Isaac, Derek, & even Peter. You still have yet to me Scott, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, & the ever so lovely Lydia..." Stiles said dreamily. Rawlston gave him an eye roll, thinking to herself 'Puppy.'

***

Rawlston remained quiet as the other arrived, a well tanned boy with slightly spiked hair walked into the loft, holding a blonde boy's hand. Stiles explained that was Danny & Ethan, then a strawberry blonde girl, & a boy who looked exactly like the last followed suit. Stiles then explained Ethan & Aiden were twins, & that was Lydia.

"Who's this?" One of the twins asked.

"Rawlston, she's new-"

"To Beacon Hills, or the pack?" The other twin asked. Okay, Rawlston realized the one standing closest to the girl was Aiden, that meant the gay one was Ethan.

"To Beacon Hills, I suppose?" Rawlston butted in, surprising everyone. Derek watched her immensely, seeing her, he thought she was dead. He could've sworn he-

"You alright Derek?" Scott asked, all eyes on him. Derek merely glared at the teen, "Just being sure. You're frowning more than usual," he explained. After that, all conversations were dropped & everyone just ate in silence.


	3. Unholy Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the name of the chapter says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter title from Avenged Sevenfold's 'Unholy Confessions.' :D

***

"So, Rawlston where's you're pack?" Allison asked politely as the group moved to the living room. Rawlston tensed & Derek took notice, eyes narrowing. He was doubting this was the girl, but now he was almost positive it was.

"I bet she's a lone wolf by choice!" Stiles said proudly. Rawlston tried at a small but it came as a whimper.

"No... they're dead. All of them, some pack of wolves came into our territory, clearly looking for a fight... & we lost... I barely made it out alive. There were two alphas in the rival pack, both male surprisingly. One snuck past our defenses, heading right towards the pups, the ones I was protecting-" she bit back the unmistakable feeling of tears pricking her eyes.

"Rawlston, you don't have to continue... we understand," Danny said calmly as he rested a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I tried, I did. I tried protecting them, so I fought with the alpha... He presumed I was dead, hell, I did too. Breathing barely track able, heartbeat faint, too faint. The wounds so bad, so deep, I had no right to survive & I wish I hadn't," Rawlston continued regardless it was killing her. She noticed Derek shifting uncomfortably, from what they said he hadn't been in town for several months. 'So what's he been doing?' Rawlston still wondered. His scent, his & his uncle's were so familiar, they smelled alike yet different.

"How long?" Derek asked randomly. Pale green eyes flickering up from their place on the floor.

"Six months," Rawlston responded agitatedly. "Six months I haven't been my human self. Slowly, slowly my humanity was stripped from me, day by day, second by second. Then, Stiles came along, reminded me of the joys of being human." Rawlston said proudly.

"Well how long do you plan on staying? In Beacon Hills I mean," Peter asked from the kitchen.

"Don't know. I'm looking for something..." Rawlston murmured.

"A pack?" Scott asked. Rawlston shook her head in response.

"No, not that, I don't want a pack anymore. A home. Aww, yes, a home would be most appropriate now, for you see I am wishing to go to the high school here," she explained.

"Well, Derek has room here. Don't you Derek?" Peter questioned slyly. Derek shot him a glare, but didn't object. How could he? His little sister, Cora, moved to San Francisco & Peter had an apartment somewhere across town.

"Fine," Derek said with a huff before walking off. Rawlston overjoyed rested a hand on his shoulder, Derek whipped around, growling, eyes a fierce red. Rawlston's breath caught in her throat, those eyes; full of rage, & showing no mercy. They were the same pair she snarled back at that night, the night she lost her family.

"No wonder you smell familiar!" She seethed darkly. Derek took a step back, uncertainty flashing in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Rawlston, do you know Derek?" Danny asked taking a step forward. Rawlston's eyes glowed gold, her canines lengthening.

"Him, he was one of the alphas that killed my family! That almost killed me!" She explained trying to control the urge to pounce, & rip his jugular out cleanly. Everyone gasped, even Peter's brows raised.

"Derek?" Stiles questioned quietly, "Is it true?" They all waited for an answer. They knew Derek could be mean, & dangerous, but they knew he would never... for no reason.

"Yes." Derek managed, "It's true. When I vanished awhile back when I was alpha, I began running with some pack of wolves. We just hung out more or less, caused some trouble, but then we stumbled into their territory... & I don't know what came over me- I'm sorry." He said feeling horrible about it. It did ever since that night.

"Sorry? You killed my family you degenerate! Innocent wolves! Children, elders... dead, because you weren't thinking!" Rawlston hissed. The only reason she had yet to attack was because a pale hand, fingers long & slender- Stiles'- rested on her shoulder. Grounding her, like an anchor. Rawlston left.

"Im'ma go find her. You guys stay here- in case she comes back. Alright?" Stiles said to Scott & them.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with?" Danny asked, worry flashing in his brown eyes. Stiles nodded.

"I'm positive, she won't hurt me," he responded before closing the loft door


	4. Chapter 4

***

Stiles walked quickly through the park, honey brown eyes searching frantically for his friend. Things unexplainable happened everyday to him; the existence of werewolves, his friend becoming one, or just randomly meeting some she wolf & considering her family. Stiles wanted to protect her because he felt a bond with her, like a brother & a little sister. Even though Rawlston had explained she was 15, & Stiles 16, one year made a difference to him.

"Rawlston, you there?" Stiles called quietly, he heard a scuffling noise from within a cave. A cave big enough to house a wolf. Stiles screamed (womanly) as a shadow shot out the cave, knocking him to the grass. He scrambled for some sort of footing when realization that the shadow wasn't Rawlston, but in fact a stray dog. "Nice doggie, good boy." Stiles said. The dog merely snarled & closed in.

"Stiles?" It was Rawlston. Her brown eyes bleeding gold at the sign of danger that was now encroaching on her friend's space.

"Rawlston, please help!" Stiles yelped as he looked over to her, eyes clicking back to the dog. Rawlston stared at the dog before growling loudly, the dog met her gaze before running off. Tail between its legs. "Thank you!" Stiles exclaimed as he shot up from his place on the ground to hug her. Rawlston froze, physical contact was very foreign to her. Even when she had her pack she reframed from any kind of physical contact.

"Yea... your welcome Stiles. It was nothing really..." Stiles realized that Rawlston was uncomfortable for the proximity breach so he released her.

"Sorry, didn't know you weren't big on touching. Don't worry, I made a mental note- Derek's the same way-" Stiles began but quickly shut up. Rawlston flinched at the mention of the alpha's name. "Anyways, that's why I'm here. Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Rawlston shrugged, "Would you be alright if you found the person who killed you're family? In front of you're own eyes, & nearly killed you?"

Stiles opened his mouth, "My mother died... when I was five..." he trailed off unable to continue. Rawlston easily crumbled & longed to hold the teen but reframed from the action.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate." She apologized. "But yea, sure I'm alright." Stiles gently grabbed her hand, holding it in his loosely.

"You sure? Cause you guys gotta settle things," he pointed out. She could deny it all she wanted, but this was Derek's family's territory, now his territory.

"Fine, but if we settle this. It's on my territory, otherwise I leave." Rawlston said stubbornly. Stiles whimpered on the inside from her he suggestion of 'leaving'. So he agreed.


	5. Secrets of Rawlston Mahoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Rawlston make up, Rawlston tells Derek things he won't remember; he's too tired to remember them.

Sunday: 8:45 PM

Derek pulled into the lot of the hotel, parking quickly before stepping out his car. He locked it & stuffed his hands into the pockets of his worn leather jacket.

"Hello, welcome to..." the happy desk clerk's voice died down as Derek shot her a look. "H-how may I help y-you?" She stuttered.

"I'm meeting someone here. Names Rawlston," Derek stated, eyes darting all around the room. She wanted to meet in her territory, it just so happened to be five towns over, & in all a seven hour drive.

"Yes, the teen. Room 32, down this hallway, fifth door to your right." She said gesturing to the corridor. Derek made his way down the hall, finding the door & just pushing it open without second thought. He was surprised to find the hotel lamp turned down, casting faint, calming light around the room. Shadows from the furniture giving the room an eerie vibe, Derek's eyes scanned over the room. They landed on the bed, the sheets were bumped up in the form of a body. Short, dark brown hair fanned out on the pillow at the head of the bed.

"Hey Derek," a soft voice said from under the sheets. Rawlston's of course. It was hurt, broken, strained. Her voice pained Derek's ears. He sighed, knowing what he'd done was wrong. The moment his eyes met hers that night, their eyes meeting while she was on the ground; nearly dead. Blood stained her fur, her breathing ragged & harsh, her slim frame trembling. His jaws around one of her sibling's necks, crushing it without second thought. He removed his jacket, draping it over the back of a nearby chair, & toed out his boots as he walked over to the bed. Derek peeled back the covers, finding a shaking teen wolf. The coldness caused Rawlston to curl into herself, trying to conserve her warmth. Derek laid down besides her, both on their sides to face one another. Both of them staring at the other, green began blending with brown, time passed & neither had spoken.

Derek reached out, unsure about any contact, "I'm sorry. That night we met, I should've stopped. I knew what you meant to me, but the power, the rush, it was a high to me... I couldn't control myself, but that's no excuse." He held her hand in his, her eyes focused on him. Her gaze unnerving & making him shift uncomfortably.

"I know. I should've talked you down, after all, what are mates for?" She huffed a laugh, "And I'm sorry about you're family. Stiles told me what happened on the way back to his house. I know the pain..."

"You don't." Derek grit out, retracting his hand. "I'm not the one whose in love with they're family's murder. I'm not being forced by the laws of their species to be faithful to the one who killed they're pack." Rawlston growled at the lost of his touch, & quickly snatched his hand back. She also rolled & threw a leg over the other side of him, straddling his hips.

"Listen, we're both fucked up little cubs. I get that. Most people wouldn't love the killer of their family, understandable- if we were human! We're wolves, our genes, our anatomy, our species are completely different!" She seethed. Her claws just barely poking into the skin of Derek's wrists.

"But-" Rawlston silenced him with a harsh growl.

"No buts Hale, I love you. Whether you like it or not, I love you. Even if we were humans, everybody has a significant other, we would be each others no matter what. It would just happen," she said calmly, retracting her claws. She sighed & released his wrists, placing her hands gingerly on his hard muscled chest to stabilize herself.

"I love you too." Derek was uncertain, last time he loved someone, they hurt him. He was broken, & his mate was someone so young, did Rawlston really want to take on the burden known as Derek Hale? "But I'm a burden..." he murmured.

"Derek, you're starting to piss me off with the, I'm nothing, quote. We've been through so much more than most people, we are burdens to anyone. Even each other we can be burdens. I'm willing to carry your weight, only if your willing to carry mine."

"Alright, I'll carry you're weight Rawlston," he said softly. She sighed & rested her head on his clothed chest. They shared a comfortable silence, their wolves rejoicing. Derek shifted slightly causing Rawlston to peer up at him. Her hand crawling up his chest, tracing one of the pronounced neck muscles, then skirting over his bearded jaw. She cupped it, thumb stroking his stubble covered cheek softly; loving. His wolf purred in contentment & he easily relaxed under the touch; pushing into it without conscious choice.

"Your just a big puppy aren't you?" Rawlston questioned quietly. Derek didn't disagree or agree, he did however hum when she carded her fingers through his raven hair; scratching his scalp in a calming gesture. She inched up his body enough to where they were face to face, both her hands now weaving in & out his hair. He pushed into the touch, craving it almost. Rawlston smiled warmly as his eyes closed slowly, his hands resting on her lower back.

***

Rawlston ended up under Derek, enjoying his weight & warmth as he slept soundly. His arms curled around her, eyes shut, breathing even, the scowl he had been wearing since meeting Rawlston was gone; his features smooth, & peaceful. She gazed down at him, merely love & the undying need to protect him in her brown eyes. He was mesmerizing, everything about him screamed loving. Even with his menacing scowl, or glare, he was a big softy.

"Believe me, their gonna try & fill you up with lies..." she murmured into his hair. "But you can't believe them... none of them are true. I have my demons, but what they'll tell you is far worse, I promise you this. Believe me & only me, even if it may be the death of you," Rawlston chuckled softly. "It probably will be, but until that day, you have nothing to worry about. By then... I'll have the perfect sacrifice for them, & you won't have to die my love. I won't allow that." She continued, whispering quietly in his ear. Derek groaned & moved barely before nuzzling into her shirt, & lulling himself back to sleep. Rawlston placed a delicate kiss to his temple, eyes flickering to the window as something appeared there. A hand, fingers long, with sharp claws tapped against the glass. The cloaked, black figure had eyes burning violet from beneath it's hood. When it smiled, pupils flickering to Derek's sleeping form was when Rawlston emitted a feral growl.

"... What? What is it Rawlston?" Derek stirred, & pushed up from her body. Bags under his eyes, & the grogginess in his voice giving the impression of tiredness; which he was. Rawlston moved quickly, hands wrapping around his wide upper body to pull him back down.

"Nothing... nothing you have to worry about, for now..." she said lowly, eyes holding the gaze of the death eater. "Go back to sleep babe. In due time, truth will arise." Derek yawned & nodded, oblivious to the creature watching them, or the fact Rawlston was tense. He needed rest, one thing neither he nor Rawlston could deny. "You will never have him. I swear it." She seethed at the shadow like figure.

"Oh, but we will." It seethed back, smile still wide with its serrated teeth. It dissolved into the night, eyes that last thing vanishing. Rawlston sighed & decided sleep was best for now. She'd need her strength. Physically & mentally if she was to beat this thing, with minimal casualties.

~ The End ~


End file.
